


50 Shades of Stark

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I CAN'T PORN ANYMORE, M/M, business man clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is sent to act as Tony Stark's PA now that Pepper is gone. He ends up having the hots for Tony. That's not exactly professional is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Stark

Natasha and Clint stood in front of Coulson awaiting their next mission. Phil walked in a laid a folder on the table. “So, this mission isn’t particularly hard, it’s just the person you’ll be around.”  


Clint scoffed. “Like anybody could be that bad to be around.”  


“It’s Tony Stark, and you won’t have to just be around him. You have to seduce him and get him to divulge information about Afghanistan. I’ll leave you two to decide who gets to go.” Coulson left the room smiling grimly. He hated using his agents for this, but they were the ones best equipped for the job.  


Natasha remembered a conversation that her and Clint had in the past. “So Clint… you said next time you get to seduce the rich guy, right?” Walking out of the door she waved. “Have fun!”  


Clint flicked her off. “Fuck you! I didn’t think I’d be stuck with him!” Taking a seat at the table he began reading the file. He needed to take over as PA for Tony, no, Mr. Stark, and do everything he wanted. That didn’t sound too hard. The only part that was going to be a problem was getting Tony to talk about his past and have sex with him. There was a sticky note left on the file in Phil’s neat hand-writing. “P.S. Your job starts at 7! Tony doesn’t like you being late even if he’s always late. You’re meeting at his house.” Inside the folder were directions to Tony’s house and keys to what Clint assumed was his ride.  


Sighing he walked outside of the building and clicked the beeper trying to find whatever he was riding in. Locating his ride, his jaw dropped. It was a Camaro and plum purple. S.H.I.E.L.D. had never done anything this nice for anybody. Guess they wanted to make sure he followed through with his mission. Climbing in the car he started it and drove to his new “home.” As a PA, the file said, he was expected to live in the house with Mr. Stark, keep his schedule up to date, help him in the lab when needed, and remind him of meetings.  


Clint pulled up to the tower and his jaw dropped. It was kinda hard to imagine somewhere in the actual Stark Tower there would be a house. Parking his car he walked up to the front desk. “Uh, excuse me? I’m the new PA.”  


The lady at the desk gave him a once over. “God have mercy on you. He’s been through five this week. Take the elevator to the top floor.”  
“Thanks?” Clint walked to the elevator ignoring the looks of others in the building. Guess Mr. Stark had never had a male PA. He cursed himself for telling Natasha he’d get the next rich guy assignment. Who would have guessed it would have been Tony Stark?! Punching in the highest number he saw (which was 115, good lord) he took the elevator up. Walking out he found himself in a living room. “Uh… anybody home?”  


Tony groaned and rolled off of the couch hitting the floor. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate or showered for that matter. Ew. All he remembered was drinking himself into a stupor. Glancing up he saw a man in his house. “Not to be rude, but the who the fuck are you?”  


Clint ran over and stuck his hand out, “Clint Barton. I’m your new PA.”  


Grabbing Clint’s hand, Tony pulled himself up. “Ah. You think you can last longer than the rest?”  


“I think I can. My feelings don’t get hurt as easily.”  


Smirking Tony walked over to his kitchen. “So… what’s my schedule look like right now?”  


“You have a meeting tomorrow at 9 a.m., another one at 12 p.m., and a charity event at 6 p.m.” Clint had looked at Tony’s schedule and programmed it into his phone so he already knew half of what Tony needed for the rest of the week.  


Tony pulled out a sub, maybe it was a few days old? Whatever. He was hungry. Stuffing it in his mouth he mumbled around it, “What would you do if I told you I didn’t want to go to the meetings?”  


“I’d tell you that your board is at the second and you could call out of the first one if you needed to. I’m sure JARVIS could catch you up on what happened and forward the papers to me to get you to sign.”  


JARVIS spoke up. “He is right, sir.”  


Tony spoke slowly. “How did you know about JARVIS?”  


“Your old PA, Pepper, was it? I called to ask if there was anything I needed to know.” Clint was lying through his teeth, but he knew that Tony wouldn’t bother to check.  


At Pepper’s name, Tony flinched. They had broken up just the other week and maybe, maybe he hadn’t gotten over it. “Okay, so we have to set some rules.”  


“Okay? All I know so far is that I’m here to make your life easier, give you times, papers, make sure you eat and do your job without killing yourself.”  


“Was that really in the job description?”  


Clint laughed and shook his head. “Didn’t need to be. I know what it’s like to work yourself into the ground.”  


Tony nodded and finished up his sub. He felt much better and not so hung over. Glancing at his bar he noted the amount of empty bottles. “JARVIS, send a house keeper over tomorrow, please?”  


“Yes sir. Done.”  


Continuing on, he went to the couch and sat on it motioning for Clint to follow suit. “So, Rule 1. Do not go into my room. Rule 2. Do not say anything to the presses or I will ruin you. Rule 3. Do not mention Pepper unless it’s during a meeting. Rule 4. Enjoy yourself here. There’s a room for you on the 112th floor. Well, the entire floor is yours. Just give me an idea of what you want down there and I can include it for you. That is, if you last past a week.”  


Clint was going to be spoiled and he loved it. Maybe working with Mr. Stark wasn’t going to be all that bad. “Sounds simple enough.” Sitting on the couch next to Tony he asked, “Is there anything I have to do? You made the don’ts clear enough.”  


“Just… do your job? Make sure I’m alive at the end of the day and make sure my days run smoothly.”  


Clint nodded. “Awesome.” Coughing he realized just how thirsty he was. He had just come back from a mission and Coulson shoved him into another one. “Can I have a drink?”  


“Yeah, sure. Whatever, just help yourself.”  


Getting up Clint walked into the kitchen admiring the granite counter tops and top of the line culinary supplies. Okay, so maybe Clint really liked to cook. He opened the fridge and looked around for water. “Uh, Mr. Stark?”  


“Just call me Tony. Mr. Stark is entirely too formal.”  


Well, that was something to text Natasha. Him and Tony were already on a first name basis. “You don’t have any water.”  


“Really?” Tony got up and joined Clint at the fridge looking into it. He could have sworn the grocery lady brought in water the other day. “JARVIS, do we have any water?”  


JARVIS replied smoothly, “Only in the tap sir. Mr. Barton, I can assure you that the tap water is safe. I’ll put on file for the grocer to bring a case.”  


Pulling out a beer instead, Clint said, “Thanks JARVIS. Sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to cause an issue. I was just… I don’t drink all the time.”  


Tony shook his head and put his hand on Clint’s back. Ooh, muscles. No, Tony, don’t go there. Don’t go there. Don’t think of your PA like that. You know what happened last time. “It’s fine, Clint! Can I call you that? Anyways, Clint, I hadn’t realized that there wasn’t water… I’m sure there’s some in the lab. Want to see the lab?” Part of Tony wanted to impress Clint.  


Popping open the top and taking a large swallow Clint said, “Yeah, sure. Impress me.”  


“Oh, prepare to have your mind blown.” Steering Clint towards the elevator he unhinged the side and pressed his finger on a scanner. “Only way to get down here is by fingerprint. JARVIS, remind me to program Clint’s prints in.”  


“Yes sir.”  


“So if you have JARVIS, why do you need a PA? Wouldn’t it be cheaper just to use him?”  


Tony scoffed. “JARVIS runs the entire house and building. I’m sure he could do it, but he isn’t my slave.”  


“He’s just an AI, right?”  


When the elevator opened Tony replied, “He’s much more than that.” Pressing the code onto the lab door he murmured, “JARVIS saved my life more times than I can count.”  


To say Clint was in awe was an understatement. He had never seen anything like this before. Even the stuff at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ wasn’t as nice as this. Shows what money can buy along with talent. He knew of Tony’s plan to go green instead of produce weapons. He also knew that Tony was Iron Man. Walking towards the table he set his beer on it and gestured to a box. “What’s that do?”  


Tony appreciated the way that Clint took everything in. It was like he understood in a sense. Maybe he could actually have an intelligent conversation. He hadn’t had one since… since blah. Forget her. “That is the beginning of my next suit.”  


“Iron Man suit?”  


“So you’re going to expand it from a box?”  


Tony grinned. “Pretty much. You know, I like you. You’re smart.”  


“Uh, thanks, I guess.” Clint pulled out his phone and texted Natasha. (Tasha, help. I have the hots for Tony and we’re on a first name basis already.)  


(Put the moves on him, Hawk.)  


(I don’t think he’d appreciate my dancing when there isn’t any music.)  


(True.)  


(What do I do?)  


(Seduce the rich guy.)


End file.
